El día de la invasión a Miz TV
by xp2011
Summary: Miz y Maryse no esperaban que alguien de la otra marca viniera a expresar sus opiniones y sugerencias acerca de Miz TV. Ambientado en el WWE Smackdown de la nueva era.


**WWE, Raw, Smackdown y sus marcas asociadas son propiedad de WWE Entertainment. Este fic es para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

 **Fic contado desde la perspectiva de la narración latinoamericana (versión corta). Convenciones de los comentaristas: CC es Carlos Cabrera, MR es Marcelo Rodríguez y JS es Jerry Soto. Nombres de movidas según la narración latinoamericana.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **WWE Smackdown – octubre de 2016 (después de No Mercy)**

 **Primer segmento**

MR: Cabaaaalga, familia hispana. Comenzó el programa de la ecuación perfecta: acción, emoción, diversión, superestrellas y en perfecto español. Nosotros somos…

JS: Jerry Soto…

MR: y Marcelo Rodríguez, trayendo la mejor acción mayuyera. Oye, y hablando de mayuyeros, mira qué forma de comenzar el programa.

The Miz y Maryse están en el ring.

JS (traduciendo de Maryse): Mesdames et Messieurs / damas y caballeros, bonsoir / buenas noches. Bienvenidos a Smackdown live. Ahora pónganse de pie y ayúdenme a darle la bienvenida al hombre más grandioso de esta industria. Mi esposo, vuestro futuro campeón, el Miz.

MR: Que se cuide Dolph Ziggler porque el Miz recuperará su título.

MR (traduciendo de The Miz): Bienvenidos al programa más querido en la historia de WWE. Bienvenidos a… Miz TV. En No Mercy, Dolph Ziggler tuvo una chiripa. Pero yo, yo merezco ser campeón intercontinental. Yo le traje prestigio a ese título. Yo…

Suena la música de Enzo Amore y Big Cass.

MR: Oye, ¿pero qué es esta interrupción? ¡Un poco de por favor!

JS: Ándale, ¿será posible?

MR: Yo creo que les están jugando kikiriwiki.

Enzo Amore y Big Cass aparecen en la plataforma de ingreso.

JS: Nada de jueguitos, son Enzo Amore y Big Cass.

MR: Ay, Mayuya, ahora sí se subió la gata a la batea. Ellos son de la otra marca, no deberían estar aquí.

JS (traduciendo de Enzo Amore): Mi nombre es Enzo Amore y yo soy un gángster certificado, y un semental de buena fe, y eso no se le puede enseñar a nadie. Y este de aquí, este es el gran Cass, y mide 7 pies de alto, y eso no se le puede enseñar a nadie. ¡Badabing, los tipos más auténticos en el salón! ¿Cómo están? ¿How you doin'?

MR (traduciendo de The Miz): A ver, a ver, un poco de por favor. Ustedes no son invitados a Miz TV. De hecho, ustedes no deberían estar aquí esta noche.

MR: Claro que sí.

MR (traduciendo de Maryse): A menos que tengan algo importante que decir…

JS (traduciendo de Big Cass): Por supuesto que tenemos algo importante que decir, y está relacionado con su show.

MR (traduciendo de The Miz): ¿De qué se trata?

Enzo y Cass se acercan al ring.

JS (traduciendo de Enzo Amore): Verán, hemos visto Miz TV y hemos notado que se ha vuelto un show emblemático de esta compañía.

Enzo y Cass entran al ring.

JS (traduciendo de Enzo Amore): Pero también hemos notado que Miz TV tiene fallas muy graves.

MR: ¿Qué, quééé? No me asusten.

JS (traduciendo de Big Cass): Nosotros encontramos 3 grandes fallas: número 1: no le das oportunidad a Maryse para hablar. Número 2: maltratas a los invitados. Y número 3: tienes una actitud arrogante.

JS (traduciendo de Enzo Amore): Por eso, decidimos sugerirles un nuevo curso de acción para Miz TV, consistente en que Maryse tenga la oportunidad de hablar y en que tú y Maryse respeten a los invitados y no sean arrogantes.

JS (traduciendo de Big Cass): Si no quieren que Shane McMahon y Daniel Bryan les cancelen su show, deberán hacer lo que sugerimos.

JS (traduciendo de Enzo Amore): Pueden asesorarse de profesionales, como Ellen De Generes, Graham Norton, Larry King, David Letterman, o de veteranos de WWE como Stone Cold Steve Austin, Edge y Christian, o incluso pueden aprender del manicomio de Ambrose.

MR: Que Mayuya nos libre de semejante mequetrefitud.

MR (traduciendo de The Miz): Verán, hay un malentendido aquí. Miz TV es un show con clase, con invitados importantes. Lo de Maryse puede arreglarse pero en cuanto al resto… pueden metérselo en el poripocho porque Miz TV no tiene necesidad de cambio. Y entiendan esto: soy el Miz y soy grandioso.

MR: ¡Chúpense esa, mequetrefes!

JS (traduciendo de Enzo Amore): ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un par de odiosos? ¿Una pareja con complejo de diva?

MR: Cómo se atreve…

JS (traduciendo de Big Cass): Miz y Maryse, solo hay una palabra para describirlos…

Maryse pone su mano frente a la cara de Big Cass, interrumpiéndolo.

MR (traduciendo de Maryse): Por supuesto que hay una palabra que nos describe y la palabra es grandioso. Somos celebridades, estamos en las páginas de sociales, mi esposo es estrella de cine, ¿qué más necesitan para convencerse?

JS (traduciendo de Enzo Amore): Esa no es la palabra que los describe apropiadamente.

MR (traduciendo indirectamente de The Miz): Bueno, ¿y entonces?

JS (traduciendo de Big Cass): Esa palabra se la voy a deletrear para ustedes. S-A-W-F-T...

JS (traduciendo indirectamente del público): SAWFT, blandengues.

MR: Esto es un

The Miz y Maryse atacan a Enzo y Cass.

MR: Denles papita, maní y tostón, para que aprendan.

JS: Pákata, fuákata y atúkiti.

The Miz patea los genitales de Big Cass y le aplica un rompecráneos.

MR: patada de foul para Big Cass, rompecráneos, bonito.

Maryse le aplica un beso francés a Enzo Amore.

MR: Oh, mira a Maryse, beso francés, qué hermoso.

MR (traduciendo de The Miz): No somos ningunos blandengues.

The Miz y Maryse salen del ring y se van, dejando a Enzo y Cass noqueados.

MR: ¿Querían postre? ¡Cojan su flan de coco! ¿Tú ves? Eso le pasa a la gente mequetréfica.

JS: Al parecer el Miz sigue siendo el Miz.

MR: Vamos a comerciales y nos calmamos un poco.

JS: Ya volvemos, familia.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Segundo segmento

Lucha por equipos: Randy Orton, Kane, Heath Slater y Rhyno vs. The Spirit Squad y la Familia Wyatt.

(Continuación del combate)

En el ring, Bray Wyatt y Randy Orton. Bray Wyatt está a punto de aplicar Hermana Abigail…

MR: Hermana Abigail para Orton, se acabó esto.

…pero Randy Orton lo revierte y aplica un RKO, obteniendo la victoria para su equipo.

MR: Revierte, RKO, de la nada…

JS: ¿Qué, quéééé?

MR: Orton cubre, no voy a contar, no voy a contar, y no voy a contar.

JS: ¡Y se llevan la victoria, Randy Orton, Kane, Heath Slater y Rhyno!

 **XXXXXXXX**

Tercer segmento

Nikki Bella vence a Carmella.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Cuarto y último segmento

MR: Argentina, Bolivia, Brasil, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Ecuador, El Salvador, España, Guatemala, Honduras, México, Nicaragua, Panamá, Paraguay, Perú, República Dominicana, Uruguay, Venezuela, Puerto Rico…

JS: ¡Puerrrto Rrrrico!

MR: Bonaire, Curazao, Aruba, Belice, Trinidad-Tobago, Guyana, Guadalupe, Martinica y áreas aledañas: ¡Gracias, familia! ¡Gracias por preferirnos!

Dean Ambrose vence a AJ Styles.

MR: Escríbannos. fans wweenespañ . Nosotros somos…

JS: Jerry Soto…

MR: Y Marcelo Rodríguez. Hasta la próxima semana. ¡Cabalga!


End file.
